


Las fases de la luna (en el trasero de Remus John Lupin)

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Artist Sirius Black, Awkward Conversations, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Starting Over, Trans Regulus Black, Transphobia, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: En el pasado, Remus y Sirius mantuvieron por un par de meses una relación romántica en secreto antes de separarse en un abrupto fin; en el presente, Sirius vuelve a Londres y busca reconectar, pero las circunstancias son diferentes, y ahora Remus tiene a Teddy por quién velar.





	1. 1.- Cuarto menguante.

**1.- Cuarto menguante.**

Sin venir al caso, Remus intuyó que la invitación de James para cenar esa noche (un lunes, cuando la tradición recaía un 99% de las veces en jueves) tenía que ver con razones que no le iban a ser del toda gratas, y así lo confirmó cuando al llegar a su casa vio en el rostro de su amigo líneas de tensión imposibles de disimular.

Teddy abrazó a James de pasada y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer lo mismo con Lily antes de unirse a Harry en su habitación del segundo piso, y atrás se quedó Remus a la espera de las malas noticias que con toda certeza le arruinarían el sabor de boca.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte —dijo James en voz baja—, pero mejor después de la cena.

Deseoso de oponerse a aquella idea porque él era más del tipo de enfrentarse a los problemas como venían y no reservarlos para más tarde, Remus estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando en las escaleras apareció Teddy, seguido de Harry, los dos armando ruido con sus juegos infantiles.

A fin de cuentas, la conversación quedó pospuesta hasta después de la deliciosa cena que Lily preparó con ayuda de James y suya, y no dio comienzo sino hasta que los críos ya habían vuelto a subir a la habitación de Harry a proseguir con sus juegos.

—¿Y bien? —Instó Remus a sus amigos a hablar del tema que los tenía reunidos ahí.

—Remus… —La voz de James al otro lado de la mesa puso a éste en alerta—. Erm, prefiero contártelo yo primero antes de que sea demasiado tarde o... Lo que sea. Mejor ahora que nunca.

—No le des tantas vueltas —dijo Lily, dándole un apretón en el brazo para instarlo a hablar.

James exhaló con fuerza y dijo: —Sirius volverá a Londres.

—Oh...

—El mes entrante.

—Ok.

—Y quiere vernos a todos. Ha preguntado por ti en varias ocasiones.

—Mmm...

—Tienes que verlo...

Remus encogió un hombro. —¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la ciudad? Tal vez esté ocupado con un seminario en la universidad, pero puedo mover un poco mi itinerario y conseguir que alguien me cubra un día y-...

—No —le interrumpió James, cuidándose mejor del mensaje que quería transmitirle—. Sirius volverá a Londres —repitió sus palabras de antes—. Regresa para quedarse.

Y en voz baja Remus sólo tuvo una reacción...

—Mierda...

***

_Here I am waking up_

_Still can't sleep on your side_

_There's your coffee cup_

_The lipstick stain fades with time_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Ghost of You_

La historia de Remus y Sirius tenía dos maneras de contarse: La versión larga y la corta.

En la larga, habían sido dos buenos amigos en su grupo de cuatro mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts. James era parte de ese grupo, lo mismo que Peter, a quien en la actualidad apenas veían porque trabajaba en Manchester y sólo volvía a Londres en vacaciones y eventos especiales. Lily también había sido parte de su grupo, pero no desde un inicio como amiga suya, y al final como novia de James.

En Hogwarts, habían sido los cuatro mejores amigos en el mundo que compartieran dormitorio durante sus años en el colegio y eran conocidos como los Merodeadores por otros alumnos debido a su tendencia para vagar en el oscuro castillo después del toque de queda asignado por los profesores.

A ojos de terceros, eran un grupo unido, y entre ellos destacaban James y Sirius como una dupla inquebrantable, al grado de llamarse mutuamente hermanos honorarios y comprometerse con el otro a que su primer hijo sería su ahijado. Remus y Peter también pertenecían a ese mismo grupo, pero al ser diferentes a sus amigos (más introvertidos, menos deseosos de tener para sí el reflector de la atención ajena), más veces que no quedaban relegados a un papel secundario.

E incluso así, habían sido mejores amigos entre sí, siempre dispuestos a darlo todo por los demás. Tanto en Hogwarts mientras estuvieron los cuatro hasta su quinto años cuando en vacaciones de Navidad Sirius se mudó a los Estados Unidos con su hermana y su tío Alphard, y luego tres en los años siguientes hasta su graduación en la universidad cuando Peter tomó un camino que lo distanció del resto. Aunque no del todo, nunca del todo pues a pesar de las dificultades mantenían el contacto.

En la versión corta... Remus y Sirius habían pasado de tener una simple amistad a algo más.

El cambio se dio durante las vacaciones previas a su cambio de curso en quinto año. Durante ese periodo Sirius tenía suficientes problemas en casa como para desear pasar ahí el menor tiempo posible, y no sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió que sus padres le otorgaran el permiso de pasar unas semanas con los Potter en su casa de campo.

A la sombra de un árbol de manzanas que los Potter tenían en el jardín trasero, Remus y Sirius habían compartido su primer beso.

Luego habían vuelto a Hogwarts, y durante los siguientes tres meses y medio mantuvieron una especie de relación secreta en donde a mitad de la noche se escabullían a la cama del otro y actuaban con el mayor secretismo para que ni James ni Peter se dieran cuenta de nada.

A escondidas se besaron infinidad de veces, y en otras ocasiones consiguieron explorar con las manos o la boca el cuerpo de su compañero, pero sin llegar demasiado lejos al satisfacer su curiosidad.

Luego a mediados de diciembre la situación en la familia de Sirius se había vuelto insostenible, y aunque él se marchó de ese semestre con una trémula sonrisa prometiendo volver, lo cierto es que no lo hizo.

Poco después de Navidad llamó Sirius por turnos a sus amigos para informarles que las circunstancias en las que estaba inmerso desde nacimiento habían llegado a un punto crítico, y por razones en las que prefería discutir cara a cara en lugar del teléfono, había dejado Hogwarts y él y su hermana Regina se mudarían con su tío Alphard a los Estados Unidos.

Remus había reaccionado con estoicismo y una negación a la realidad tan fuerte, que no había creído que aquellas palabras eran ciertas sino hasta volver en el enero al nuevo semestre y descubrir que la cama que Sirius alguna vez había ocupado, ahora estaba libre de su presencia. No más su baúl a los pies, ni la mesita de noche con unas cuantas revistas de motocicletas, y tampoco la fragancia de su perfume en las almohadas...

Atrás dejó Sirius unas cuantas de sus pertenencias, con toda certeza, olvidadas por la persona encargada de empacar y enviar sus objetos personales por correo, y atrás también quedó Remus, aferrándose a las sobras igual que un náufrago a su única tabla de salvación.

Viejos recuerdos que un día lo significaron todo, y que a la vuelta de los años, se volvieron simples lastres.

La misma noche en que James le notificó a Remus que Sirius volvía a Londres, éste regresó a su piso en aparente calma, y tras enviar a Teddy a tomar por su cuenta una ducha para después irse a la cama, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar una de las pocas muestras tangibles de la existencia que Sirius había tenido en su vida hacía tantos años ya.

Bajando una a una las tazas que guardaba en la alacena según el uso que les daba, Remus no pasó por alto que tenía, poco más o poco menos por meses, la mitad de su vida sin ver a Sirius.

Quince años ya desde que ellos tuvieran esa edad y se hubieran visto a los ojos. También que hubieran compartido su último beso...

Catorce desde la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Y que Sirius prometió volver a Londres apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Trece desde su última carta. Sin olvidar firmas jamás ‘Tuyo, Sirius’ al final.

Doce de una postal que envió desde Francia. Una que Remus partió en dos, molesto porque la distancia era mínima e incluso así Sirius no había hecho un mínimo esfuerzo de contactarlos.

Luego habían tenido un periodo de nula comunicación, donde el único nexo que permaneció indemne fue el de James y Sirius, quienes todavía charlaban regularmente un par de veces al año y habían tomado por costumbre enviarse correos electrónicos. Por James era que Remus había estado al tanto de los pasos de Sirius al empezar varias carreras en la universidad (cada una más dispar que la anterior) hasta que por fin terminó estudiando artes como había querido desde un inicio.

Gracias a James había visto Remus algunas de las obras de Sirius en una revista especializada en arte contemporáneo, y a desconocimiento de su amigo, él había conservado la publicación en la misma caja vergonzosa que contenía las pocas huellas que quedaban de Sirius por el paso de su vida.

—Ah, ahí está —murmuró Remus, al dar por fin con el borde mellado de una taza que guardaba al fondo de la alacena, lejos del alcance de cualquiera que no la buscara con determinación como él lo hacía en esos momentos, y que técnicamente... No era suya.

Era la taza de Sirius, que éste (o quienquiera que hubiera empacado sus pertenencias en el colegio) había dejado atrás al mudarse a los Estados Unidos.

Remus la había recolectado a su vuelta en enero a Hogwarts, y sin lavar siquiera los restos de té que manchaban el fondo, la había conservado entre sus pertenencias como un oscuro secreto del que no quería desprenderse.

Al sostenerla ahora en sus manos y apreciar el asa rota y uno de los lados con una fea melladura en el borde, no pudo evitar pensar en Dora, que por error la había cogido sin su permiso una vez que pasó la noche en su piso, y en su torpeza habitual, había estado a punto de hacerla trizas. Remus había conseguido salvarla y por poco, pero no sin cuarteaduras, y aunque en la práctica la taza ya no servía porque goteaba y lo mejor sería tirarla a la basura de una vez por todas, por más que lo intentó nunca lo consiguió. Lo más lejos que había llegado con esa taza fea era al bote de la basura, y luego tras unos segundos donde el corazón ganaba al cerebro, la volvía a guardar lejos de la vista de cualquiera como el secreto que era.

—¡Papá! —Lo llamó Teddy desde el baño—. ¡Necesito ayuda!

—Ya voy Teddy —replicó Remus, puesto que su hijo ya tenía cinco años, y no le estaba haciendo ningún favor al ayudarlo a bañarse como éste insistía que así fuera.

Dora seguido se lo reprochaba, pero ya que ella había optado por un empleo que nulificaba su labor como madre, más veces de las que no terminaba Remus ignorando sus regaños y haciendo las cosas con Teddy como el instinto le dictaba.

«Pero sigue sin ser sencillo», pensé éste, dejando la taza en la encimera y dirigiéndose al baño para atender a Teddy, que resultó sólo necesitar ayuda para enjabonarse la espalda.

Al final, Remus se limitó a supervisar que Teddy se secara y vistiera adecuadamente, y tras indicarle que se cepillara los dientes, volvió a la cocina para guardar todas sus tazas. Menos una.

Así lo encontró Teddy, que se abrazó a su pierna y declaró estar listo para irse a la cama, pero que quería primero una historia.

—No se me ocurre ninguna, Teddy —masculló Remus minutos después, sentado a la orilla de la cama de Teddy mientras éste le miraba con ojos cansados pero terco en obtener su historia o si no rezongaría.

—Cuéntame la historia del perro y el lobo que eran amigos —pidió Teddy su relato favorito, y Remus no tuvo corazón para negarse a su petición.

Por fortuna, Teddy no tardó en quedarse dormido, y Remus salió de su habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta por si acaso se despertaba más tarde para ir al sanitario.

A su vuelta a la cocina, miró el reloj del microondas y consideró que todavía era temprano para irse a la cama, que aunque le hiciera no se dormiría, así que se preparó un té y utilizó la taza que alguna vez perteneciera a Sirius y se empecinó de beber del borde mellado para recordarse que ciertas cosas no podían volver a ser iguales por más que se forzara a ello.

Sin embargo, las palabras de James y Lily durante la cena le habían calado hondo. Sobre todo James, que ignorante de la relación especial que sus amigos habían mantenido a desconocimiento suyo durante esos últimos meses antes de la partida de Sirius, quería que todos reanudaran la amistad como si ni un día hubiera pasado desde entonces.

Remus no creía siquiera que fuera posible.

Eran demasiados años. Todos ellos habían cambiado. Sus vidas eran diferentes. Había… elementos nuevos, como en su caso una separación (él y Dora nunca se habían casado pero habían vivido juntos por tres años antes de tomar caminos diferentes) y un hijo. Por no mencionar que quizá Sirius no era el mismo que una vez había besado a Remus y declarado que jamás volvería a hacerlo con una chica.

El propio Remus había pasado por una etapa de profunda reflexión acerca de sí mismo y sus preferencias, sólo para descubrir que no era gay como había supuesto en un inicio luego de que Sirius fuera su única experiencia (descartando a una chica que en cuarto año le había robado un beso durante el baile de fin de curso), sino bisexual una vez que se dio la oportunidad de investigar.

En su haber tenía varias novias, relaciones poco formales a las que había accedido porque era lo que se esperaba de él, y un par de aventuras secretas con chicos a los que vio una vez y nunca preguntó su nombre.

Hasta la universidad no se atrevió a salir del clóset frente a sus amigos más cercanos, y aunque a James le tomó por sorpresa que Remus de pronto tuviera un novio con el que había salido en secreto por seis meses y ahora quería presentar al grupo, de su parte sólo hubo aprobación en sus elecciones.

Tal como su relación con Sirius no había funcionado, tampoco lo hicieron sus noviazgos siguientes, y al terminar con Benjy, Remus decidió darle una oportunidad a Dora cuando ya ambos estaban graduados de la universidad y con empleos fijos de tiempo completo.

La presión por sentar cabeza llegó durante la boda de James y Lily, y el juego de imitación se extendió cuando luego de que sus amigos anunciaran que estaban esperando un bebé, él y Dora desecharon las precauciones e hicieron lo mismo.

Sin arrepentimientos por Teddy y lo que su presencia implicaba en su vida, Remus sólo lamentaba haberse precipitado en su decisión, pues a la vuelta de los años su relación con Dora se había deteriorado, y aunque en la actualidad eran civiles el uno con el otro por el bien de Teddy, no por ello dejaba de lamentarse de la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo.

Desde entonces Remus había tenido un par de parejas entre ambos sexos, pero nunca había llegado más allá de la marca de los tres meses y ya se estaba resignando a un futuro en solitario una vez que Teddy se volviera mayor y empezara su propia vida de adulto.

No por primera vez en la velada se preguntó Remus si Sirius tendría a alguien consigo, puesto que James no había mencionado nada al respecto, y mudarse de vuelta a Inglaterra desde los Estados Unidos después de diez años no sonaba del todo como una decisión que haría a la ligera si tenía a alguien especial con quién compartir su tiempo. Remus se había mordido la lengua para no preguntar durante la cena, pero ahora a solas moría por llamarle a James y salir de dudas.

—Y esta es mi señal para irme a la cama —masculló Remus para sí mismo, dejando la taza en el fregadero y con pies cansados dirigiéndose a su recámara.

Esa noche, y las que estaban por venir, el sueño le fue elusivo.

Remus juntó tres noches consecutivas de soñar con el viejo dormitorio que había compartido con sus amigos durante sus años escolares. Con Sirius también...

Una pieza central porque se encontraba localizada en una torre del antiguo castillo, con cuatro camas dispuestas de tal manera que apuntaran a cada punto cardinal. James al norte, pues según él era su deber el papel de líder en el grupo. Peter al oeste porque de pequeño había visto El Mago de Oz y había sentido pena por la bruja mala. Sirius al sur porque la estrella que le daba su nombre sólo se podía ver en ese hemisferio. Y Remus al este, porque la idea de un nuevo amanecer era siempre un alivio a cualquier problema.

Excepto que en sus sueños era de noche, y Remus tanteaba por la habitación buscando la puerta que ya no se encontraba en el mismo sitio de siempre. Entre sombras y con inquietud, Remus buscaba a Teddy, y en su lugar se topaba al mismo Sirius de tantos años atrás como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido para él.

La primera noche, Remus despertó de la impresión. En la segunda se abrazó con fuerza a él. Y en la tercera, Remus pugnó por preguntar por qué se había marchado y a la vez implorarle que no lo dejara, así que en su lugar se dejó mecer en un remedo de baile lento por aquella forma semi-incorpórea a la que podía casi palpar bajo sus dedos y oler de la misma manera que siempre.

Y por primera vez en tres noches, Remus no despertó bañado en sudor y con acongojante sensación de estar a punto de enfrentarse a un terrible destino inminente.

El mes previo (que en realidad fueron tres semanas) al regreso de Sirius a Londres, Remus lo vivió en una especie de estupor en donde la parte consciente de su cerebro le recriminaba el tiempo y la distancia transcurridos como razones más que suficientes para mantenerse impertérrito al retorno de un ex que nunca había sido tal porque jamás hablaron de etiquetas para lo que hacían ya tarde en la noche a escondidas tras la privacidad de sus cortinas de dosel. En contraparte, la porción emocional de sí y representada por su corazón lo mantuvo en un estado de perpetuo terror y excitación, en donde al azar no podía esperar ni un minuto más al retorno de Sirius o en su lugar prefería que antes transcurriera una vida, sin puntos medios.

Lily debió de intuir algo en su estado, porque en repetidas ocasiones amagó hablarle de Sirius y de respetar su decisión si no se sentía listo para participar en la fiesta de bienvenida que harían en su honor y a la que incluso asistiría Peter con su esposa y los dos hijos que ahora tenían, pero Remus insistió que estaba bien incluso si su voz se negaba a ser la de siempre para no delatarlo.

James también intervino, pero sus buenas intenciones cayeron en saco roto.

—Estoy bien, James. No sé qué te hace pensar lo contrario. Es Sirius de quien hablamos, y me alegro de que vuelva a Londres.

—Ya, pero... No lo pareces, Remus. En lo absoluto.

En la teoría de James y Lily, Remus y Sirius habían tenido alguna desavenencia en todos esos años que tenían sin mantener una comunicación constante y desde entonces estaban distanciados.

Remus había considerado más de una vez sincerarse con sus amigos y hablar del pasado, de sus verdaderas razones para haber resentido tanto la falta de Sirius en sus vidas y después lo esporádico de su contacto, pero el tiempo transcurrió y creyó que no habría necesidad de revelarse cuando ya todo estaba en el pasado.

Él y Sirius en realidad no se habían separado en malos términos, sólo habían dejado que su amistad menguara conforme pasaban los primeros años de su ausencia en Inglaterra, y aunque James consiguió mantenerse cercano a Sirius a pesar de la distancia, a Remus no le había quedado de otra más que mantenerse discreto en la envidiaba que le provocaba que su amigo fuera el receptor de las últimas noticias de Sirius, y él sólo... Se limitara a enterarse con el resto en su desalentador segundo puesto que bien podía ser el último.

—¿Estás seguro que tú y Sirius no están enemistados? —Preguntó James como último recurso, buscando la verdad en los ojos de Remus mientras lo miraba con absoluta atención—. Porque no importaría si así fuera. Él… Sirius me ha dicho que quiere volver y recuperar su vida, la vida que dejó trunca hace quince años, y eso incluye reunir a la pandilla. A los cuatro Merodeadores. ¿Recuerdas, Moony?

—Ya no somos esos críos de antaño, Prongs —dijo Remus, con todo respondiendo al viejo apodo del que los cuatro tenían uno y era el lenguaje secreto que como amigos habían desarrollado.

Excepto que... Remus recordó de pronto con dolorosa claridad una de las últimas veladas que había pasado en la cama de Sirius (¿o había sido la suya? Tantos años habían transcurrido desde entonces...), donde se habían refregado el uno contra el otro y en labios de Sirius éste sólo había tenido una palabra para Remus: Moony. Repetida hasta el cansancio contra su oído, el húmedo aliento de su boca, los dedos clavados contra su piel, y ahora la angustia de examinar ese recuerdo a sabiendas del final inminente al que se acercaban...

—Sólo respóndeme a esto —dijo James, retirándose las gafas para limpiarlas antes de lanzar su tan temida pregunta—. ¿Ocurrió algo entre tú y Sirius? Algo de lo que los demás no estemos al tanto y eso explique tu comportamiento de las últimas semanas.

—James...

—No tienes que decirme de qué se trata. Sólo... ¿Sí o no, Moony?

Remus consideró mentir y salvar su pellejo, pero incluso eso estaba por debajo en su escala de valores, donde la amistad con James ocupaba un sitio más alto. Así que optó por la verdad que lo incomodaba antes que la mentira que lo arruinaba.

—Sí.

Una simple sílaba, que sirvió de detonante para lo que estaba por venir.

—Papá, ¿es verdad que Padfoot y Sirius son la misma persona? —Preguntó Teddy en el desayuno, un par de días antes de la cena con los Potter que estos organizaban como bienvenida a su amigo.

—Así es —respondió Remus, convencido de que era demasiado temprano en la mañana para una charla de ese calibre.

—¿Entonces también es mi tío, como el tío Prongs y el tío Wormtail?

Remus inhaló con fuerza, pues aquella culpa también correspondía a sus padres por no darle hermanos y tener que buscar para Teddy tíos honorarios entre sus amigos.

—Algo así.

—¿Pero lo es o no lo es? —Siempre deseoso de una respuesta clara, Teddy insistió por mayor claridad.

—Sí, Teddy. Ahora, por favor, cómete tu avena —le indicó Remus, pues se hacía tarde y ambos tenían sitios en donde presentarse.

—¿Puedo llamar a Sirius tío Padfoot, papá? —Insistió el niño, plantado en sus trece.

—Ya veremos.

Sirius volvió a Londres y trajo consigo familia.

Mientras leía el mensaje de James notificándole de esa última novedad, Remus tuvo una aguda punzada en el pecho al imaginar que Sirius había desembarcado del avión con esposa y al menos un par de críos a cada lado. James nunca le había contado nada similar de su vida, ni tampoco daba la impresión de que fuera el estilo de Sirius, pero tampoco había sido el suyo y ya tenía Teddy cinco años.

Pero no. El resto de los mensajes de James aclararon la confusión, mencionando que Sirius se mudaba a Londres junto con su hermano y que planeaban rentar un sitio para los dos. Mientras tanto, se hospedarían con los Potter.

De buenas a primeras creyendo que la mención de un hermano en Sirius era un dedazo o un simple error del autocorrector, Remus suspiró aliviado de sus propios deseos egoístas para que su viejo amigo no volviera con una pareja y estuvo agradecido de que Regina le acompañara.

Sin hacerse ilusiones de lo que su reencuentro podría significar para ellos, Remus al menos se sentía confiado de poder estrechar la mano de Sirius y fingir una normalidad que en las últimas tres semanas había ensayado hasta el cansancio. Al cuerno con engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que sus sentimientos por Sirius se habían extinguido del todo cuando la simple mención de su nombre todavía le ponía a sudar la palma de las manos igual que si todavía fuera un colegial.

«Con toda certeza, habremos cambiado lo suficiente para ser irreconocibles...», pensó Remus, que incluso en los últimos años se había negado de tener redes sociales para evitar por accidente encontrar una fotografía de Sirius. Por supuesto, James y Lily tenían algunas, pero Remus había declinado ver las más recientes, de al menos los últimos cinco años, así que esperaba que los cambios operados en ambos fueran favorables para ponerle fin a su estúpido enamoramiento de adolescencia.

Claro que Sirius siempre había sido una persona de lo más atractiva con sus ojos grises y lustroso cabello negro, pero quizá algo habría cambiado en los últimos años. Ambos ya tenían treinta, y con toda seguridad no tenían la misma fisonomía que cuando eran estudiantes. Remus se mantenía igual de larguirucho que por entonces, pero ya no era el crío esmirriado al que la ropa le quedaba siempre demasiado grande. Tras una vida difícil porque sus padres no tenían más que lo necesario y Hogwarts sólo había sido una oportunidad para él por su inteligencia y becas, la situación económica de Remus había mejorado considerablemente después de su graduación, y ahora vestía con mejor estilo que nunca.

Para bien o para mal, Remus había heredado de su madre el encanecimiento precoz que ya se manifestaba en las sienes y de su grupo de amigos era el único cuya melena ya tenía una buena porción de cabellos blancos, así que esperaba sorprender (y no de manera grata) a Sirius cuando por fin éste lo viera.

«Que al fin y al cabo no es como si debiera preocuparme», razonó Remus consigo mismo cuando se pasó distraído gran parte del día imaginando escenarios de la cena que tendrían esa noche. «Seguro que él ha cambiado también. Todos hemos cambiado... Sobre todo yo».

Que por un lado tenía a sus canas y a Teddy como cambios significativos, y a su viejo crush jamás superado por Sirius en el otro. No el mejor de los balances, pero tras varias horas de constante inquietud por el futuro inmediato, Remus optó por exhalar un profundo suspiro y tratar de sobrevivir el tiempo restante hasta la cena sin provocarse a sí mismo un síncope.

Por su bien, tomaría un paso a la vez.

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (08-Jul)/Sin comentarios (22-Jul).


	2. 2.- Luna nueva.

**2.- Luna nueva.**

Remus llegó puntual a casa de los Potter y se apeó del automóvil con nudos en el estómago al descubrir una figura en el porche y a todas luces fumando un cigarrillo.

En sus años en Hogwarts, sólo James no había fumado porque estaba en el equipo de rugby y no quería estropearse los pulmones que tanta ayudaba le daban en los partidos, pero en mayor o menor medida el resto lo hacía, y al parecer Sirius no había sido capaz de deshacerse de ese asqueroso hábito. Remus tampoco, ya que estaba en el camino de la hipocresía, pero limitaba su consumo a uno o dos en la ocasional fiesta a la que asistía. Ni siquiera era un hábito de diario, pero más veces que no sentía Remus remordimientos por la cajetilla que tenía escondida en el garaje de su casa para que Teddy no se enterara de su sucio vicio.

Cargando consigo una botella de vino como regalo de bienvenida, Remus le abrió a Teddy la reja para pasar, y al instante corrió el niño a saludar a la persona que se encontraba en el porche.

—¡Tío Padfoot! —Abrazó Teddy al desconocido, para mortificación de Remus, y ese sentimiento sólo creció cuando al acercarse a la luz descubrió que aquel no era Sirius.

No, definitivamente no. Sin importar que los ojos grises fueran idénticos o que la misma mata de cabello negro le cayera ligeramente larga por los costados y permaneciera detrás de las orejas, aquel no era Sirius. Incluso el contorno de su nariz era el mismo, lo mismo que la forma de los labios, y por una fracción de segundo tuvo Remus un agridulce sobresalto al descubrirse atraído hacia esa persona por el mero hecho de guardar parecido con su primer amor. Pero aquel no era Sirius, la confusión terminaba ahí.

—Tú debes de ser Teddy —dijo el desconocido, y al instante aplastó su cigarrillo contra un cenicero cercano y exhaló el humo en dirección opuesta—. Hola, Remus.

—¿Hola? —Remus tuvo un instante de absoluto desconcierto, y se vio reflejado en la media sonrisa que la persona ante sí tenía en labios.

Teddy se soltó del desconocido, y con ojos atentos lo examinó. —¿También eres mi tío?

—Podrías llamarme así si lo prefieres, por mí está bien —replicó el desconocido.

—¿Eres el tío de Harry?

—Sí.

—Ok —dijo Teddy, que a su corta edad tenía una visión del mundo bastante simplificada y se dio por bien servido.

Remus en cambio tuvo un cortocircuito neuronal, en donde su cerebro dio con la respuesta correcta de lo que ocurría ante sí, pero su boca se negó a cooperar.

Por fortuna (o desgracia, según se viera), la puerta de la casa se abrió y Remus perdió toda noción de dónde y cuándo se encontraba cuando Sirius, su querido amigo Padfoot, apareció frente a él.

—Oye, Reg-... —Alcanzó Sirius a enunciar antes de toparse con el cuadro completo y paralizarse.

«¿Reg?», repitió Remus el nombre que quedó incompleto. Como en Regina, la hermana menor de Sirius...

—¿Tú sí eres mi tío Padfoot? —Se dirigió Teddy al recién llegado adulto, y de alguna manera consiguió Sirius sobreponerse en tiempo récord para confirmar que así era y cargarlo en brazos cuando el niño se lo pidió.

—Harry me ha hablado sin parar de ti, Teddy —le dijo Sirius al niño, y Teddy sonrió.

—Eso es porque somos mejores amigos.

—Los mejores, ¿uh?

—¡Sí! —Remus contempló la escena con el corazón dándole palpitaciones aceleradas e irregulares en el pecho, y un dolor sordo se agregó a esas sensaciones cuando ‘Reg’ atrajo de vuelta su atención.

—Erm, creo que debería presentarme formalmente contigo una vez más —dijo al extenderla una mano que Remus estrechó por inercia—. Soy Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius.

—Mi único hermano —intervino Sirius, un tanto protector y trayendo memorias a Remus de cuando éste hacía lo mismo por Regina.

—Mucho gusto, Regulus —respondió Remus, entendiendo a la perfección qué ocurría ahí y dispuesto a no hacerlo más grande de lo que era—. ¿Feliz de volver a Londres? James mencionó que Sirius traía consigo familia, pero no fue claro de quién se trataba.

Sus manos se soltaron, y Regulus mencionó que los Estados Unidos los habían tratado bien, pero que cruzando la mitad de su vida viviendo allá, habían descubierto que su hogar siempre estaría en Londres y querían volver a sus orígenes.

—El tío Alphard se nos unirá después —dijo Sirius—, pero mientras tanto seremos Reg y yo de vuelta en la ciudad que nos vio crecer.

Bajando a Teddy porque el niño pesaba lo suyo, los cuatro entraron a la casa, y James y Lily reaccionaron con sorpresa al descubrir que dos de sus invitados estaban ahí y ellos no estaban enterados.

—Te ayudaré en la cocina, Lils —se ofreció Remus al instante, y no perdió oportunidad en retirarse del resto de los invitados bajo ese pretexto.

—Fuiste tan obvio —le recriminó Lily.

—No me importa —masculló Remus, que tomó como labor propia el terminar la ensalada de la que Lily sólo tenía la mitad. Con un cuchillo en la mano y unas hojas de lechuga en la otra, preguntó—. ¿Sabías lo de... Regulus?

—Sólo algunas partes —respondió Lily frente a la estufa—. ¿Te molesta?

—No, en lo absoluto. Si él es feliz… Pero me ha sorprendido.

Con toda honestidad, así era. Remus recordaba a Regina Black como una belleza equiparable a las primas Black hijas de Cygnus que habían asistido a los últimos cursos de Hogwarts cuando él y sus amigos apenas iban en primer año. Por aquel entonces, la mayor llamada Andrómeda ya se había graduado, pero sus otras dos hermanas, Bellatrix y Narcissa seguían en el colegio, y eran la delicia de cualquiera con dos ojos. Regina les había ido a la par cuando al año siguiente entró a Hogwarts, y hasta el cuarto curso que llevó con ellos era considerada una belleza entre las chicas.

Remus recordaba con claridad que Regina como una versión femenina de Sirius, quien por su parte era reconocido como uno de los más atractivos en su curso, ya no se diga en el resto del colegio, y con ella ocurría algo similar. No había entre el alumnado quien no hubiera tenido en algún punto de su vida debilidad por Regina (él incluido, aunque sólo por un corto periodo en su tercer año y superado cuando dilucidó que prefería a su amigo), y su belleza había sido uno de tantos factores para que cada día de San Valentín fuera quien más cartas y obsequios recibiera que nadie.

«Si supieran que ahora se hace llamar Regulus...», pensó Remus, quien podía estimar que al menos la mitad de esos admiradores lo lamentarían, y al resto no le importaría porque en su nueva persona continuaba manteniendo su atractivo intacto que hacía perder el aliento. Si acaso para él, con sus inclinaciones bisexuales, le resultaba más tentador como Regulus que como alguna vez había sido Regina.

—A todos nos ha sorprendido por igual. Sirius alguna vez mencionó que Reg estaba mejor que nunca en los Estados Unidos, que era una nueva persona, pero nunca imaginamos hasta qué grado.

—Reg —musitó Remus para sí, pues era como Sirius solía llamar también a Regina. Eso o Reggie cuando era afectuoso o quería molestarla, y al parecer había influido en la elección de su nuevo nombre.

—Harry se ha tomado bien la sorpresa de que su tía Regina es en realidad su tío Regulus —dijo Lily con un suspiro—. Por un segundo creí que se soltaría llorando por la decepción, pero supo controlarse mejor de lo que le daba crédito.

—Mejor que muchas personas que le triplican la edad —comentó Remus, terminando con la lechuga y prosiguiendo con las espinacas.

—Es la ventaja de los niños pequeños: No tienen cabida dentro de sí para juzgar.

Mientras Remus y Lily terminaban la comida, llegó Peter con su esposa Mary y los pequeños Erwin y Dorothy, que de dos y tres años respectivamente, se quedaron con ellos en lugar de subir con Teddy y Harry a subir a su habitación.

Peter también se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que la hermana menor de Sirius era ahora su hermano, pero supo mostrar sensibilidad suficiente después de meter la pata al preguntar por Regina, así que nadie le reprochó nada.

Remus salió de la cocina sólo cuando fue necesario empezar a servir la cena, y procuró para sí un asiento alejado de Sirius, de modo que terminó con Mary a su derecha y Teddy a su izquierda.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal la vida en los Estados Unidos? —Preguntó Peter una vez empezaron a comer—. Todavía suenan tan británicos como la mismísima reina en su palacio.

Sirius y Regulus compartieron una risa, y fue éste último quien respondió: —Es lo mismo con el tío Alphard, él jamás perdió su acento a pesar de que lleva casi cuarenta años fuera de Inglaterra.

—Y ver televisión británica también contribuyó —dijo Sirius—. Además, New York tiene una población multicultural, y encajar no implica renunciar a tu identidad.

A su lado, Regulus se removió un poco en su asiento. —En New York las personas son más tolerantes que en otros sitios. El tío Alphard solía vivir en Nueva Inglaterra, pero después de mudarnos con él optó por un colegio de tolerancia total y compró un piso en Manhattan para vivir los tres ahí.

—Fueron buenos años —concluyó Sirius con una sonrisa—. Nos gustó tanto la ciudad que asistimos a Columbia, aunque nos especializamos en áreas completamente opuestas.

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, uno de los dos tenía que encargarse del negocio familiar, y ya que el talento en las artes no es mi área...

En su mayor parte, Remus comió y bebió con lentitud para evitar en la medida de lo posible tener que participar en la conversación que se desarrollaba en torno a la mesa y que versó en su mayor parte acerca de las andanzas de Sirius y Regulus en los años que tenían fuera del país. Una buena porción se centró en sus años escolares y sus profesiones después de la graduación, con Regulus trabajando codo a codo con el tío Alphard en los negocios familiares y Sirius centrándose en su arte, en el cual era ya un artista reconocido en su esfera social y ganaba ingresos a la par de su hermano.

—Sirius no debería ser tan modesto —intervino Regulus—, porque la verdad es que este último año sus pinturas se vendieron como nunca antes, y pronto abrirá aquí en Londres una exposición de su obra.

Porque la falsa modestia nunca había sido parte de su carácter, Sirius aceptó el brindis que James pidió en su honor, y Remus se unió a los buenos deseos alzando su copa intacta y bebió un trago mínimo.

Si bien había conseguido mantenerse ecuánime durante la velada, por dentro Remus era un manojo de nervios que no veía la hora para retirarse lo antes posible y fingir que aquel reencuentro no lo tenía caminando sobre la punta de sus pies.

Que Sirius siguiera tan atractivo como siempre era un problema, pero más lo había sido redescubrir por él una atracción imposible de sofocar, y Remus comprobó horrorizado que los sentimientos de su adolescencia no se habían consumido como brasas dejando sólo cenizas detrás, sino que se habían conservado intactos todos aquellos años, y lo que antes era apenas un recuerdo agridulce, durante la cena se fue intensificando hasta casi enfermarlo físicamente.

—Papá —atrajo Teddy su atención al tirarle de la manga—, ¿puedo comer más puré?

—Uhm, sí —respondió Remus, atendiendo a su hijo y después excusándose para acudir al sanitario.

Una vez ahí, Remus se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Un hombre de treinta con más cabellos blancos de los que era aconsejable para su edad, enamorado todavía de su primer amor de quince años atrás, que dicho sea de paso no había envejecido, sólo madurado, y que era incluso más atractivo de lo que lo recordaba.

—Esto no puede estarme pasando —masculló Remus, que procedió a lavarse el rostro con agua fría y mojarse un poco las muñecas y la nuca para ver si así conseguía tranquilizarse un poco.

A su retorno a la mesa, los platos de la comida ya habían sido retirados y Lily estaba sacando la vajilla para el pastel de chocolate que habían traído Peter y Mary. Remus se ofreció a ayudarle, y declinó para sí una rebanada a pesar de que era su favorito porque se sentía indispuesto y a punto de vomitar.

—¿Ya no es el chocolate tu favorito, Moony? —Preguntó Sirius directamente, y Remus experimentó una punzada en el pecho.

—Erm, sí. Pero ahora mismo no me apetece.

—¿Te duele el estómago? —Preguntó Teddy—. Porque cuando a mí me duele tampoco quiero comer chocolate.

—Mmm, no —dijo Remus, que odió tener de pronto todas las miradas en él—. Creo que mejor me prepararé un té.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Lily, pero Remus declinó la oferta.

—No te preocupes. Sé dónde está la tetera y las bolsas.

Deseoso de beber su té y hacer una retirada temprana a pesar de que la reunión tenía toda la pinta de extenderse, Remus por poco dejó caer la tetera cuando ningún otro más que Sirius entró a la cocina y lo llamó por su viejo apodo.

—Moony...

Remus cerró los ojos, pues la última vez que recordaba esa voz dirigirse a él de esa manera, habían estado los dos tras la protección de las cortinas de dosel en la cama de Sirius. Los dos disfrutando una tarde libre antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, quejándose del frío y por lo tanto buscando calor en el cuerpo del otro.

—Padfoot —respondió Remus, estrujando la caja metálica del té antes de elegir una bolsa—. ¿También te apetece un té?

—Me encantaría.

La facilidad con la que se desenvolvieron en la cocina (Remus colocando las dos tazas y las bolsitas dentro mientras Sirius llenaba la tetera y la colocaba al fuego) les otorgó tiempo para que ambos pudieran ordenar sus pensamientos, y Remus fue el más agradecido cuando por fin consiguió articular la pregunta que le había acosado todos aquellos años y de la que ahora tenía una sospecha absoluta de cuál era.

—¿Te marchaste por Regulus?

— _Él_ me necesitaba —enfatizó Sirius—. En casa... Con nuestros padres...Yo siempre fui su constante decepción, pero cuando se trató de _Regina_... Fue imperativo salir de Grimmauld Place a como diera lugar porque era su vida la que estaba en juego.

Remus intentó por todos los medios no sonar irritado por un asunto que no le correspondía juzgar, pero fue imposible. La pregunta brotó de sus labios igual que veneno.

—¿No pudiste al menor contarme la razón de tu partida?

—Remus...

—Siempre fuiste tan esquivo. Las veces que pregunté nunca respondías nada, y llegué a creer que tenía que ver conmigo —gruñó Remus, cruzándose de brazos—. Habría bastado que dijeras cualquier excusa.

—No quería mentirte, Moony.

—Tampoco querías contarme la verdad.

—No _podía_ , que es diferente. Era un asunto totalmente de Reg, y no podía traicionar su confianza. No fueron años fáciles para nadie, pero sobre todo para él.

Frustrado, Remus desvió la vista. Las razones que Sirius le presentaba eran justas, y si Regulus se lo había pedido, Sirius tenía con su hermano una deuda mayor que la que tenía con él, con quien sólo había tenido un romance a escondidas quince años atrás.

—Da igual —se forzó Remus a decir—. El pasado está en el pasado.

—Oh, Moony...

—Es sólo que... Me costó superarlo. —«A veces creo que no lo conseguí»—. Y siempre me pregunté si había sido mi culpa y por eso habíamos perdido contacto tú y yo, porque con James...

—Fueron circunstancias diferentes —murmuró Sirius—. Con James no tenía esa clase de historia como contigo y... ¿Me perdonas al menos? Me tomó quince años entender que no hice lo correcto contigo, y ahora que he vuelto a Londres me gustaría remediar mis errores.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Sirius.

—Pero-...

—Está bien —dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pasó hace tanto ya... Comportémonos como los adultos que somos ahora y no como los críos que iban a Hogwarts, ¿ok?, y estaremos bien.

Que si el silbido de la tetera anunciando que el agua estaba lista era una señal, sólo podía serlo de la inminencia de cambio a la que se encontraban.

—El tío Padfoot prometió a Harry y a mí llevarnos al parque cuando quisiéramos —dijo Teddy en el camino de regreso a casa, y se pasó gran parte del trayecto hablando maravillas del nuevo adulto que había entrado a su vida y que con esa misma facilidad lo tenía encandilado.

Regulus también salió a colación, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo. A diferencia de su hermano que tenía una fascinación por los críos y sabía colocarse a su nivel para jugar como un igual, Regulus era más reservado y había optado por comportarse con propiedad en presencia de Teddy y Harry, de tal modo que al final de la velada los niños habían tenido una predilección por el hermano Black mayor.

Ya que él mismo compartía esos sentimientos, Remus no dijo nada más de frases genéricas de regreso a casa, y accedió con Teddy a darle permiso para salir con Harry y Sirius si es que éste cumplía su promesa de llevarlos al zoológico la semana entrante.

—Pero no debes de decepcionarte si no pasa, Teddy —le recordó a su único una vez que entraron a la casa—. Sirius planea buscar un piso y empleo, y eso toma tiempo.

—¿Mucho tiempo?

—Al menos un par de semanas.

—Ok. ¿Y después podrá llevarnos?

—Probablemente sea así.

Teddy se dio por satisfecho con aquella respuesta, y pronto empezaron él y Remus los preparativos para su noche con un baño, lavarse los dientes, y el cuento de rigor antes de dormir.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí, Teddy?

—¿Tú y el tío Padfoot eran amigos?

—Ajá.

—¿Igual que como lo eres con el tío Prongs?

—Exacto.

—¿Y ellos dos también son amigos entre ellos?

—Precisamente.

—¿Los tres eran mejores amigos?

—Los tres y el tío Wormtail. Íbamos al mismo colegio.

—¿A Hogwarts, verdad?

—Ahí mismo. Compartíamos habitación y hacíamos un par de travesuras en nuestros tiempos libres.

—¿Hasta que Sirius se marchó?

—No, ya éramos un poco mayorcitos para hacer bromas cuando Sirius se marchó, pero... —Remus apretó los labios—. Creo que ya es tarde, Teddy, y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Ach —rezongó éste, pero no se quejó más cuando Remus apagó su lámpara de noche y le acarició la cabeza, donde Teddy tenía idénticos rizos en color cobrizo igual que su padre—. Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, Teddy.

Remus se quedó con Teddy hasta que éste se durmió, y después con rigidez en las extremidades se dirigió a su armario, de donde sacó del estante más alto una caja de zapatos anudada con un listón satinado que delataba su procedencia y uso.

En cuarto año en Hogwarts, Sirius había prescindido del corte formal que en su familia le exigían, y ya que el colegio era permisivo mientras el cabello no le estorbara en el rostro, Sirius se había dejado crecer el suyo y lo había sujetado en la base de la nuca con la misma cinta que Remus tenía ahora entre sus dedos.

Sentado a los pies de su cama, Remus entrelazó la cinta entre sus dedos recordando días en Hogwarts en los que había hecho lo mismo y se había divertido jugando con la melena de Sirius. De aquellos días momentos, sólo quedaban recuerdos desdibujados y esa cinta de la que nunca había podido desprenderse, igual que del resto del contenido en la caja que ahora tenía sobre sus muslos.

Levantando la tapa para descubrir su contenido, Remus contuvo la respiración cuando una oleada de memorias le invadió, y por un segundo estuvo tentado de desprenderse de la caja sin examinar su contenido, pero se descubrió arrepintiéndose incluso antes de llevar a cabo aquella acción.

Por su bien y salud mental, tenía primero que reconocer cada objeto en su interior, decidir si en verdad aportaban algo a su vida actual, y después decirle adiós.

—Oh, Marie Kondo podría estar orgullosa de mí —murmuró Remus para sí, pero la broma sólo lo hizo sonreír unos segundos antes de que el corazón se le estrujara.

En realidad, era poco lo que conservaba de Sirius. En su mayoría, cartas que se habían intercambiado en vacaciones cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts, y que eran el paquete más voluminoso y estaban separadas del resto. Después de Hogwarts, la correspondencia entre ellos dos había sido más bien escasa. Apenas unas cartas, unas cuantas postales, y en una memorable ocasión, un telegrama con apenas unas palabras: Pensando en ti.

Remus también conservaba de Sirius fotografías. En su mayoría eran recortes del periódico escolar que un chico de su curso había instaurado como su legado en todos los años que estuvieron ellos ahí, así que Remus se había hecho de una colección decente de imágenes de Sirius como miembro del equipo de rugby, atendiendo el club de artes, y ganando un par de premios. El ser un Black y por lo tanto realeza en Hogwarts también le había acarreado algunas portadas, y Remus las conservaba todas, ya amarillentas con el paso del tiempo. También había instantáneas de una cámara que había pertenecido a Peter, y Remus las revisó con creciente angustia ante la idea de deshacerse de ellas. Las que menos eran fotografías simples, casi siempre de ellos en grupo, y sólo una, excesivamente manoseada, de él y Sirius en el jardín de los Potter y sonriendo a la cámara. Había sido tomada en las mismas vacaciones en la que todo entre ellos había dado comienzo, y Remus recordaba con dolorosa claridad que todavía eran amigos, pero en un par de horas respecto a esa foto, serían algo más...

—Vaya... —Masculló presionándose la nariz entre dos dedos—. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé...

Remus se preparó una taza de té y volvió a su dormitorio a revisar el resto de las pertenencias en la caja, que podían catalogarse como misceláneas en todos los sentidos.

Al marcharse de Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de invierno, Sirius se había llevado consigo la mayoría de sus objetos personales. Atrás habían quedado sólo lo que el conserje no identificó de la lista que le había sido entregada, así que a su vuelta en enero, había sido Remus quien reconociera las huellas del paso de su mejor amigo por sus vidas.

—Ah, ya había olvidado esto —murmuró Remus al sacar una camiseta que había pertenecido a Sirius y que quedó en su propiedad porque antes de las vacaciones Sirius se había despojado de ella en la cama de Remus y la prenda había quedado debajo de una almohada.

Había sido su favorita años atrás, un regalo de su tío Alphard porque éste tenía predilección por Led Zeppelin y quería compartir con él ese gusto, así que Sirius no había querido despedirse de ella cuando se hizo vieja y se llenó de agujeros por lo que terminó en convertirla en su pijama.

En secreto, Remus la había conservado para sí sin contárselo a nadie. Durante el primer mes incluso había dormido con ella, y más noches de las que se creía capaz de admitir, había terminado llorando al reconocer el aroma característico de Sirius en el cuello. Luego la había guardado al fondo de su baúl e intentado olvidarse de esa camiseta deslavada, que incluso después de todos esos años y algunas pasadas por la lavadora, al acercársela a la nariz siguió oliendo a Sirius.

«Al menos a la versión de él que yo todavía recuerdo», pensó Remus, puesto que ahora Sirius olía diferente, a un perfume que no reconocía, y que nada se asemejaba a la persona que era entonces.

El resto en la caja de zapatos era basura, al menos al ojo de un desconocido que no tuviera nociones de su historia juntos.

Había tickets de cine para películas que se habían convertido en clásicos o caído en el pasado; un cuaderno repleto de dibujos hechos por ellos dos, los de Remus como garabatos y los de Sirius prospectando la carrera de arte que seguiría después; unas gafas de sol sin un cristal que Remus había recogido de la basura porque había tenido tan poco a qué aferrarse cuando Sirius se marchó...

—Ah, qué patético soy —dijo para sí, bebiendo de su té ya helado por la distracción, y considerando tirar la caja en su totalidad a la basura y olvidarse de ese pasado en común que compartía con Sirius.

Después de todo, nada extraordinario había ocurrido durante la cena de esa noche. Remus no había hecho ninguna reacción notable después de que enterarse que Sirius tenía más de un año sin pareja porque su último novio le había sido infiel, y Sirius se había mantenido impertérrito cuando Remus desgajó su historia familiar, de cómo él y Dora habían sido felices mientras duró, pero al final sólo quedó Teddy como prueba de ese amor.

Convencido de que era hora de dar vuelta a esa página y no aferrarse más al pasado, Remus devolvió todo el contenido de la caja a su sitio y la cerró de vuelta con el listón en un primoroso moño que lo hacía ver como un regalo cuando en realidad iba a la basura.

Remus bebió lo último de su té con regusto amargo y dejó la caja encima de la mesa de la cocina, convencido de que tomaría cartas en el asunto a la mañana siguiente. Con el pecho un poco más ligero y una extraña paz interna, se preparó para dormir. Excepto que el sueño le fue elusivo por la siguiente hora, y en un cambio de planes del que después se arrepentiría, volvió por la caja de zapatos, la abrió con prisa, y sujetando la vieja camiseta de Sirius contra su nariz, se maravilló por la permanencia de la fragancia y la memoria olfativa que le devolvió a sus años en Hogwarts y a la felicidad que sólo ahí había experimentado.

Sin ser una sorpresa para él, esa noche soñó con Sirius. El Sirius de dieciséis cuando él tenía quince y que había sido su primer amor.

_Cleaning up today_

_Found that old Zepplin shirt_

_You wore when you ran away_

_And no one could feel your hurt_

_We're too young, too dumb_

_To know things like love_

_But I know better now_

_(Better now)_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Ghost of You_

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (15-Jul)/Sin comentarios (29-Jul).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Esperaban que la razón de Sirius para marcharse fuera Reg? Y lo que está por venir~


	3. 3.- Cuarto creciente.

**3.- Cuarto creciente.**

_So I drown it out like I always do_

_Dancing through our house_

_With the ghost of you_

_And I chase it down_

_With a shot of truth_

_Dancing through our house_

_With the ghost of you_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Ghost of You_

Remus acabó por no tirar la caja de zapatos con sus recuerdos de Sirius, pero se encargó de hacerla desaparecer de su vista y de su mente al esconderla en lo más recóndito del armario y no ceder a la tentación de husmear dentro en al menos una larga temporada.

Su plan habría sido perfecto para superar el resurgimiento de emociones que el regreso de Sirius a Londres había despertado en él, de no ser porque Remus se negó en rotundo a guardar la camiseta de éste con el resto de sus objetos personales. Así terminó Remus durmiendo con una vieja camiseta de Led Zeppelin que ya era más gris que negra y tenía el logotipo de la banda desdibujado por el paso del tiempo. Remus se esforzó en ser cuidadoso con su paradero, escondiéndola bajo la almohada apenas entraba Teddy a su habitación para despertarlo en las mañanas (siempre treinta minutos antes que su alarma) o buscar mimos.

Con todo, a pesar de que su propio comportamiento a ratos le resultaba de lo más patético, Remus encontró en esa pequeña acción el solaz necesario para hacer las paces con su pasado y empezar a construir una relación presente con Sirius en la que ambos pudieran ser amigos y nada más.

Luego de un mes con los Potter mientras buscaban donde alojarse, Sirius y Regulus habían optado por un piso compartido que contaba con tres habitaciones porque si bien el tío Alphard había decidido que él prefería vivir en el campo, también iba a pasar algunas semanas con ellos y no le importaba pagar su parte de la compra por ese no tan pequeño privilegio.

Sirius además había conseguido rentar un estudio cercano, que básicamente había sido una bodega abandonada en un tercer piso y que él acondicionó para trabajar en sus siguientes obras. Con planes de dibujar, pintar y esculpir para una exhibición que tenía intenciones de presentar al año siguiente, Sirius invitó a sus amigos al estudio cuando terminó de limpiarlo, pintar paredes y decorarlo a su antojo y conveniencia, y todos brindaron por él y su carrera que iba subiendo como la espuma.

A tres meses de su regreso a Londres, Sirius había vuelto a ser una vez más un Merodeador como si los quince años de separación entre ellos jamás hubieran ocurrido, y se adaptó a la perfección a sus nuevos estilos de vida, en donde sus mejores amigos eran padres de familia y él el padrino honorario de cada uno de los cuatro críos con los que contaban.

Especialmente con Harry y Teddy se volvió Sirius cercano porque eran los que vivían en Londres y por su rango de edad eran más niños que bebés, y ya que James y Lily no tenían inconveniente en dejar a su hijo al cuidado de Sirius, pronto venció Remus sus propias reticencias y aceptó que las ofertas de Sirius por fungir de niñero eran totalmente desinteresadas y hechas con el afán de ayudar.

A la par que Sirius parecía sentirse en absoluta comodidad con los críos, Teddy y Harry se habituaron pronto a su tío Padfoot, y al menos un par de veces por semana era él quien pasaba a recogerlos de la escuela y los cuidaba hasta que sus padres estaban libres del trabajo.

Para Remus, que ese semestre estaba impartiendo un seminario extra (necesitaba el dinero porque James y Lily enviarían a Harry a Hogwarts y Remus quería hacer lo mismo por su hijo incluso si no era gracias a becas como había hecho él) la ayuda de Sirius con Teddy se había convertido en su salvación, pues se ahorraba de pagarle a una niñera o tener que llevarlo consigo a la universidad y estar más preocupado por su hijo que por la clase en la que se presentaba.

Remus no hesitó en agradecerle a Sirius por su ayuda e incluso se ofreció a compensárselo de alguna manera, pero éste le respondió que no era necesario.

—No te preocupes. Teddy y yo nos divertimos, no es ninguna molestia cuidar de él —dijo Sirius en repetidas ocasiones, y Remus tuvo que empezar a creerle cuando al volver por su hijo al estudio de su amigo (le quedaba de pasada más que su piso) se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrarlos a los dos absortos en sus propias creaciones de arte.

Ahí donde Sirius tenía preferencia por el dibujo, las acuarelas y el óleo, Teddy en cambio había quedado fascinado con el modelaje. En su afán de darle al niño una diversión para las horas que pasaban juntos, Sirius al principio lo había instruido en la música que a él le gustaba y después en el uso de la arcilla cuando Teddy preguntó si podía probar.

Remus no entendió cuando un día Sirius le pidió empacar para Teddy una muda de ropa vieja y que no le importaría si se arruinaba, y sólo comprendió de qué se trataba cuando esa misma tarde volvió su hijo con una mancha ocre en la mejilla y mugre bajo las uñas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sirius—. Los accidentes pasan en las primeras sesiones, pero prometo lavar su ropa.

—Fue tan divertido, papá —dijo en cambio Teddy.

—Oh, no pasa nada —tranquilizó Remus a Sirius—. Teddy parece contento.

Fue así como a lo largo de septiembre Teddy se familiarizó con los materiales y en octubre le presentó a Remus un cenicero hecho con sus propias habilidades y cocido en horno por Sirius.

—Sé que ya no fumas, pero... —Sirius se disculpó por la elección de proyecto para su ahijado—. Era la muestra más sencilla, y Teddy moría de ganas por enseñarte lo que ha aprendido.

—Da igual, lo usaré para guardar las llaves y el cambio.

Harry también se les unió en algunas de esas sesiones, pero ya que iba un curso por encima de Teddy en la escuela y para él había rugby infantil algunas tardes de la semana, era más común que éste último y Sirius fueran los que más tiempo pasaran en su estudio.

Remus también se sumó en alguna sesión tardía trayendo cena comprada de camino y pasando un par de horas mientras Sirius trabajaba y él y Teddy experimentaban con los materiales a su disposición.

Un tanto cohibido si acaso porque su presencia podía suponer un retraso a las obras en las que Sirius trabajaba y el itinerario que éste se había propuesto para el año siguiente mostrar su obra en una exposición, Remus se había disculpado en más de una ocasión por el tiempo perdido que él y Teddy representaban, pero Sirius no había dudado en informarle que era lo opuesto.

—Debes relajarte, Moony —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en labios, la vista fija en un lienzo en el que tenía trabajando ya casi cuatro semanas—. Teddy es la mejor compañía que podría haber pedido, y tú eres algo así como una musa.

—¿Una musa? —Repitió éste con sorna, incrédulo del epíteto que le acababan de adjudicar—. ¿Por venir a interrumpir tu trabajo un par de veces a la semana y traer comida como disculpa?

—No deberías de restarte mérito —dijo Sirius, plasmando dos pincelazos largos antes de apartar la vista del cuadro y posarla en Remus—. Tenerte aquí me inspira.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —replicó Sirius en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna.

Fuera cierto o no, Remus se descubrió comprobando el número de cuadros y bocetos que aparecían apilados en el estudio conforme transcurrían los meses, y cuya cantidad crecía con cada visita suya.

—Estoy seguro que tu exposición será un éxito —comentó Remus al revisar algunas de las obras que Sirius prospectaba para la ocasión.

—Eso espero. El tema no es el idóneo para mí, aunque...

—¿Tema?

—¿No ves el tema, Moony? —Inquirió Sirius, y desde entonces Remus buscó en las obras de su amigo un punto en común que las uniera.

Remus no era muy entendido de las artes. Al menos no de las artes plásticas. Su fuerte era y había sido desde siempre la literatura, y no en balde se dedicaba a dar clases de eso en su universidad, además de seminarios de escritura creativa porque en su haber tenía un par de poemas y cuentos publicados bajo un seudónimo. Pero en lo referente al arte como se sobreentendía el área de experiencia de Sirius, él era un completo neófito que requería ser guiado paso a paso para poder apreciar una de sus pinturas o establecer una opinión respecto a una de sus esculturas.

Incluso Teddy le superaba en esa área, pues una noche de regreso a su piso lo sorprendió hablándole de las corrientes actuales y a cuál de ellas se adscribía Sirius.

En una subsiguiente conversación, se enteró Remus que Sirius tenía algunos libros de arte a su disposición, y que cuando Teddy se cansaba de manejar la arcilla o no le apetecía dibujar, simplemente se recostaba en el único sillón que ahí había y leía sin parar. Mucho mejor que pagarle a la hija de su vecina para que cuidara a Teddy y a cambio ésta se dedicara a su móvil mientras su hijo se quedaba con la vista fija en el televisor.

—No sé cómo agradecerte toda esta ayuda —dijo Remus en algún punto, y Sirius le tomó la palabra.

—Podrías... invitarme a cenar.

—Oh. —Remus parpadeó—. Bueno, conozco un par de sitios que podrían ser de tu agrado y-...

—Teddy mencionó que sabes cocinar una lasagna de lujo. Esas fueron sus palabras, de lujo, y seguro que no las utilizaría en balde —le interrumpió Sirius, y Remus agradeció que estuvieran a las afueras del estudio de su amigo, donde la iluminación era pobre y así el ligero enrojecimiento que tenía ahora en las mejillas no resaltaba como luces de neón.

Erm, Teddy puede estar exagerando, pero si quieres...

—Me encantaría.

—¿El viernes entonces? Salgo de mi seminario a las seis.

—Lo sé —dijo Sirius, y en verdad así era. Después de varios meses, tenía memorizado su itinerario—. Podría estar ahí a las ocho. Le prometí a Teddy llevarlo a ver la nueva película de Pixar, ¿recuerdas?, así que podría recogerlo a la salida de la escuela y cuidarlo hasta nuestra cita.

Remus tuvo un instante de parálisis cuando la palabra con c que utilizó Sirius para definir su salida no era cena, sino cita, pero se recuperó en tiempo récord.

—¿Estás seguro? Sé que has dicho antes que no te molesta cuidar a Teddy, pero...

—Nos divertiremos —prometió Sirius—. Y de paso me ayudará a elegir un postre para llevar, y una sidra de manzana sin alcohol para acompañar la cena.

—Ya veo tu plan.

—¿Qué, ganarme al hijo para acercarme al padre? —Bromeó Sirius, y después le guiñó el ojo—. No creí ser tan transparente.

Si contaba o no como flirteo, Remus no respondió de manera que pudiera interpretarse como reconocible. En su lugar agradeció de nuevo a Sirius por cuidar a Teddy y confirmó con éste que el viernes tenían esa cena.

Cena. No cita. Que por salud mental, mejor fuera lo primero que lo segundo.

En realidad, Remus nunca había hecho planes de pasar tiempo a solas con Sirius. Después de su retorno a Londres a comienzos de ese verano, se había pasado los siguientes meses manteniendo una distancia prudencial en donde dejaba claro que no tenía inconvenientes en reanudar la amistad pero le cedía el honor a James de ser quien más reconectara con su viejo amigo.

Después de todo, así había sido en el colegio. Sirius y James habían sido catalogados como un par imposible de ver separados, y ufanos habían declaro a cualquiera que los escuchara que ellos dos eran hermanos, si no de sangre, al menos por elección propia. Su unión había dejado en el grupo de amigos una brecha en la que el resto no tenía inconvenientes, pues sus dinámicas estaban marcadas para tenerlos a ellos dos como líderes, y a Remus y a Peter felices del papel que desempeñaban desde las sombras.

No exactamente. Los cuatro habían sido los mejores amigos en el mundo y hasta la fecha lo eran, asistiendo a los eventos importantes de los otros y manteniendo el contacto a pesar de que sus años de colegio ya estaban lejos en el pasado, pero era indudable que la relación entre James y Sirius había sido algo fuera de lo ordinario, así que no había rencores entre el resto porque ellos dos llegaran al punto de ser los mejores amigos a un grado en que nadie más se les podía equiparar.

En Hogwarts, Remus no se había tomado a mal ese segundo puesto en la vida de Sirius. Los celos que alguna vez experimentó creyendo que jamás tendría una oportunidad con su amigo porque James era mucho más que él en la vida de Sirius cayeron en saco roto cuando ellos dos comenzaron en secreto su relación, y el propio Sirius no tardó en hacerle saber que James podía ser su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, pero que Remus era su propia persona, y nadie podía suplantarlo en ese aspecto.

Fuera o no válido aquello, lo cierto es que Remus no había tenido mucho tiempo para corroborarlo cuando Sirius se marchó incluso antes de que ellos dos definieran qué era exactamente lo que ocurría en secreto entre ellos dos, y después ya no había tenido importancia.

Remus había creído que a su vuelta a Londres James y Sirius retomarían la amistad con esa misma devoción del uno por el otro, y hasta cierto grado así había sido, pero no del todo como lo tenía prospectado.

Por supuesto, Sirius se había sumado al igual que Remus a las cenas de los jueves en casa de los Potter y con James tenía una tradición de ir a bares a beber y ver los partidos de rugby, pero también dedicaba parte su tiempo libre a Remus, y creía éste que no poco.

Si bien Sirius fungía de niñera de Harry cuando James o Lily se lo pedían como favor, era Teddy quien más pasaba tiempo con él. Y no era que Sirius marcara diferencias, pero Harry generalmente tenía otras actividades vespertinas y dos padres que podían turnarse en su cuidado, en tanto que Remus era padre soltero y trabajando extra para proporcionarle a su hijo lo necesario.

Remus había pasado por un periodo de vergüenza e incomodidad cuando la ocasional tarde de cuidar a Teddy para Sirius se volvió una cuestión recurrente en su vida, al punto en que éste instaló una pequeña cocina en su estudio para tener lo necesario para el pequeño niño. Con apuro había comprobado Remus que Sirius tenía la despensa y el refrigerador repleto de bocadillos para Teddy y que además había acondicionado un espacio para que éste jugara, con juguetes que él mismo había comprado, y aunque insistió que eran saldos y apenas si había gastado un par de libras por cada uno, la sensación de estarse aprovechando de su generosidad no hizo sino crecer más.

—En serio, Remus —insistió Sirius no por primera vez—, me encanta tener a Teddy aquí, y si además puedo ayudarte para que no pagues servicio de guardería en las tardes, mucho mejor para todos los involucrados.

—Pero-...

—No hay peros que valgan aquí. Yo me divierto con Teddy y él hace lo mismo conmigo. Y si quieres agradecerme de alguna manera, sólo tienes que pasar por aquí de vez en cuando y hacernos compañía.

Así como Sirius cumplió con su parte del trato, Remus hizo lo propio, y fueron esos tiempos compartidos los que facilitaron a Remus desprenderse de la incomodidad que era volver a tener a su primer amor de vuelta en su vida y fingir que no era nada más que un viejo amigo con el que no tenía ninguna clase de historia juntos.

Con ánimo de actuar bajo ese acuerdo de borrón y cuenta nueva en el que los dos habían acordado implícitamente participar, Remus se preparó para su cena con Sirius pasando por el supermercado de vuelta a casa de la universidad y poniendo todo su empeño en la única receta que conocía al dedillo y que era infalible para obtener éxito: Lasagna con acompañante de ensalada y de postre un pay de queso y mermelada de moras que podía hornearse al mismo tiempo.

Mientras realizaba sus compras, Remus hesitó al pasar por el pasillo de las bebidas alcohólicas, y una vez más cuando se acercó a las cajas a pagar, pero acabó por descartar aquella compra cuando recordó que Sirius había prometido llevar sidra de manzana.

Una vez en casa, se apresuró con los preparativos y tener todo listo en el horno, de tal manera que cuando Sirius arribó con Teddy hablando a mil por hora porque la película que habían visto en el cine le resultó de lo más entretenida, ya el delicioso aroma de la lasagna impregnaba el ambiente.

—Huele increíble, Moony —le elogió Sirius en la entrada, aceptando entrar a su casa y quitándose los zapatos cuando vio a Teddy hacer lo mismo y a Remus descalzo.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque debería decir que lo único —dijo Remus.

—A papá una vez se le quemó el pavo de Navidad, así que comimos rollitos chinos del congelador —reveló Teddy con una amplia sonrisa en la que ya le faltaba uno de los dientes delanteros.

—Rollitos chinos y medallones de pollo —agregó Remus, que hacía tiempo que había perdido la vergüenza por sus nulas habilidades en la cocina salvo para muy contadas recetas que se tenía perfeccionadas a base de práctica y esfuerzo.

—En ese caso —dijo Sirius con facilidad, ayudando a Teddy a despojarse de su abrigo—, la próxima cena corre por mi cuenta.

«¿La próxima?», pensó Remus, pero se guardó bien de expresar su inquietud en voz alta.

En su lugar guió a Sirius al comedor, que conectado a la cocina, era pequeño pero funcional con su mesa de cuatro asientos.

—Traje la sidra —dijo Sirius al levantar la bolsa de compra que traía consigo—, y también... —Agregó, y reveló una botella de vino que Remus recordaba haber visto en la tienda por la etiqueta—. Para después que Teddy se haya ido a la cama.

—No es justo —se quejó Teddy—, mañana no tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela.

—Te propongo algo —dijo Remus, a sabiendas de estar a punto de hacer un trato que sólo era beneficioso para él y no Teddy—. Si consigues mantenerte despierto después de la cena, puedes desvelarte hasta las diez.

Teddy dio un par de saltos de celebración, así que Remus puso a buen uso su exceso de energía al pedirle que ayudara a poner los platos y cubiertos en la mesa. Con la ayuda de Sirius para alcanzar los sitios altos, Teddy terminó de poner el último tenedor a tiempo para que Remus sacara la lasagna del horno y Sirius cooperara poniendo el tazón con ensalada a un lado.

—Realmente huele delicioso —elogió Sirius una segunda vez la lasagna de Remus, y éste se mordió la esquina del labio.

—No digas más hasta que la pruebes.

Por decisión propia, la lasagna que Remus había preparado tenía poca carne y abundantes vegetales de los que él y Teddy tenían predilección, y éste temió por un instante que Sirius se opusiera a su receta particular, pero su único comentario fue “¡Calabazas y zanahorias, yumi!” al servirse una porción grande.

—También tiene chícharos —mencionó Teddy mientras Remus le servía su porción.

—Mis favoritos —dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas de modo bromista, y fue Remus quien tuvo que aguantarse la risa floja que pugnó por salir de sus labios.

Mientras que Remus se servía a sí mismo una porción de lasagna, Sirius se encargó de colocar sidra en sus copas, y en el caso de Teddy, en su vaso de plástico porque Remus aún no le confiaba la cristalería.

—¿Vamos a brindar? —Preguntó Teddy con inocencia, su vaso en una mano y una mancha de salsa de tomate en el labio superior.

—Supongo que...

—Hagámoslo, Moony —aceptó Sirius de buena gana, y los tres hicieron chocar sus recipientes.

A Teddy le bastó el tintineo para darse por satisfecho, en tanto que Remus brindó “por la amistad” y Sirius agregó “y los buenos recuerdos”, que de algún modo por el tono le hizo saber que había un significado oculto tras esas cuatro palabras.

La velada transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno, con Teddy haciendo gala de su mejor comportamiento al comer todo lo de su plato sin hacer ningún estropicio, en tanto que los adultos charlaban de temas neutrales y disfrutaban de la cena. Sólo Sirius repitió de la lasagna, insistiendo que era la mejor que había probado en años, y después comieron del pay que Remus había horneado y que resultó tener el toque exacto de dulzura y acidez.

Para entonces, Teddy ya estaba dando cabeceadas sobre su plato, y Remus compartió con Sirius una mirada en su dirección.

—Teddy siempre subestima su capacidad de quedarse despierto después de las nueve —dijo Remus con una media sonrisa—, y es más fácil darle el permiso de desvelarse que recordarle su horario de dormir.

—Ah, la culpa también es mía —dijo Sirius—. Un paseo por el parque y cine cansarían a cualquiera.

—¿Incluso a ti?

—Bueno, yo soy un adulto —respondió Sirius—. Y hablando de cosas de adultos...

—Oh.

Remus recordó entonces la botella de vino que estaba enfriándose en su refrigerador y que con toda certeza era a la que hacía alusión Sirius.

—Pondré a Teddy en la cama —dijo Remus—. El descorchador está en ese cajón.

Cargando a Teddy en brazos y agradecido porque todavía estaba el niño en un peso ligero y él con fuerzas para hacerlo por lo menos ese año, Remus llevó a su hijo a su habitación y se encargó de vestirlo en sus pijamas y arroparlo. La tarea no le demoró más que unos cuantos minutos, y a su vuelta a la cocina Sirius ya había limpiado la mesa y estaba frente al fregadero lavando los platos.

—No deberías molestarte —intentó Remus disuadirlo—. Ya los lavaré mañana.

—Nah, tú cocinaste, ahora me toca a mí esto —replicó Sirius—. Aunque si te molesta, puedes ayudarme a con una toalla para secarlos e indicarme el sitio en el que van.

Remus optó por mejor ayudarle en eso último, y en tiempo récord tuvieron la cocina limpia mientras charlaban de la película que Teddy y Sirius habían visto en el cine.

—Hace siglos que no veo una película en el cine que no sea de caricaturas o infantil —dijo Remus, puliendo un tenedor antes de guardarlo en el cajón—. Creo que la última vez fue con Dora, y ni siquiera la disfrutamos porque Teddy era demasiado pequeño y no estábamos tranquilos de dejarlo al cuidado de nadie más.

—Podríamos ir tú y yo —sugirió Sirius como si nada.

—Podría ser —respondió Remus, que sin hablar de posibles días u horarios, cambió de tema—. Creo que abriré el vino que trajiste...

Remus descorchó la botella y la sirvió en dos copas.

—Fue Reg quien me recomendó esta botella —dijo Sirius, y juntos se sentaron en el sofá doble de la sala.

—Ya veo porqué —respondió Remus, que al primer sirvió sintió un agradable calor subirle del estómago a las extremidades y extenderse por la yema de sus dedos—. Tiene un gusto excelente.

—Es su área —dijo Sirius, pues no en balde se desenvolvía Regulus en las altas esferas de los negocios como cabeza principal de las empresas a nombre de los Black—. Remus...

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Remus exhaló por la nariz. —Oh… ¿Algo en particular o...?

—¿Qué tal un paseo por el camino de los recuerdos?

—Oh, Sirius... —Remus apoyó su copa en su muslo—. ¿Es realmente necesario?

—No te forzaré a tener esta conversación después de tantos años, pero... Siempre quise disculparme contigo.

—¿Por?

—Por marcharme como lo hice.

—Todo está en el pasado, Padfoot.

—James me contó que pasaste el resto de ese curso con los ánimos por los suelos.

Remus apretó los labios. —Bueno, James pudo habérselo atribuido a los TIMOs que presentamos al final de ese año, no del todo a tu partida. Él también sufría lo suyo cuando su mejor amigo de marchó, y supo sobrellevarlo mejor de lo que le podíamos dar crédito.

—Ya es que... Prongs sabía de, uhm, de nosotros y-...

—Wow —le interrumpió Remus, que tras todos esos años en verdad había creído que su secreto estaba a salvo.

Al fin y al cabo, derivaba de ver los últimos quince años de su vida bajo el conocimiento de que James _sabía_ , y no había actuado diferente de manera alguna.

—No se lo tomes a mal por no mencionar nada —pidió Sirius—. James alguna vez me dijo que esperaba que tú lo hicieras, y si no era el caso, entonces no era asunto suyo indagar donde no le correspondía.

—Maldito... considerado —masculló Remus, puesto que tenía dentro de sí un espacio reservado a James y a las muestras de amistad como esa con la que él les recordaba a sus amigos cuán valioso era como elemento en sus existencias.

—Moony... —Volvió Sirius a atraer su atención colocándole una mano en la rodilla y por poco propiciando que éste soltara del susto su copa—. Debes de saber que si me marché como lo hice fue por Regina...

—No lo llames así —dijo Remus al instante—. Ahora es Regulus.

—Lo sé, pero él mismo prefiere tener separadas esas dos facetas de su vida: Regina hasta el día en que Madre amenazó con enviarla a un hospital psiquiátrico para ‘arreglarla’, y Regulus cuando el tío Alphard me devolvió la llamada y nos invitó a sus dos sobrinos a mudarnos con él. —Sirius suspiró—. Fue una decisión fácil, ¿sabes? Puestos en la balanza, mis sentimientos por ti y por Regina eran desiguales...

Remus se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla y asintió. No iba a llorar, porque la familia iba antes que una boba relación a escondidas entre amigos.

—... Pero había una lealtad de hermanos que me unía a ella —finalizó Sirius, y no eran las palabras que Remus había esperado escuchar—. Regina me hizo elegir, pero si te cuento esto no es para depositar culpas en nadie. Yo decidí ir con ella y con el tío Alphard a los Estados Unidos por propia voluntad y no hay un día en que no me arrepienta de mi decisión, incluso si detener una segunda oportunidad, haría lo mismo.

—Entonces... ¿No querías irte?

—No.

—¿Querías quedarte?

—Sí. —Una pausa—. Por ti, Moony.

Remus contuvo la respiración, y contó hasta diez buscando sin éxito tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, que en esos momentos le latía más cerca de las amígdalas que del pecho.

Ya era demasiado tarde, y había trazas de un patetismo que Remus se negaba a aceptar. Porque hablar de amor en esos términos tan absolutos e intensos estaba bien cuando tenían quince años y el mundo se reducía a su entorno con ellos de protagonistas, pero ahora que eran adultos la mera noción de semejante intensidad sólo servía para recordarle cuán cínico era hoy en día.

Sin embargo, por todo lo que le era valioso en esos recuerdos, Remus se forzó a abrir su corazón y revelarle a Sirius su propia verdad.

—Te eché tanto de menos por años... La herida de tu ausencia daba la impresión de ser una llaga que se negaba a sanar. Que no pudiéramos mantener el contacto fue una daga de doble filo; no me dejaba olvidarte, y me hacía preguntarme si esa última carta, esa última postal, era en verdad la última de su tipo...

—Lo siento si te lastimé, Moony. En verdad —dijo Sirius con absoluta sinceridad, y Remus posó su mano sobre la que éste tenía en su rodilla.

—Ya todo está perdonado. Yo... —Remus esbozó una sonrisa, que aunque con trazas de amargura, era sincera—. Aprendí a dejarte ir. Lo conseguí. Tengo a Teddy como prueba. Mi vida siguió adelante sin ti.

—Me sorprendió tanto cuando James me habló de Teddy... —Confesó Sirius—. Eras de nosotros a quien menos imaginaba siendo padre.

—Curioso —dijo Remus—. Ese sitio te lo di yo a ti.

Sirius encogió un hombro. —Probablemente sea así. ¿No te lo dije antes? Aunque a estas alturas ya deberías de sospecharlo... ¡Sorpresa!, soy gay —reveló con sarcasmo—. No lo tuve claro sino hasta que cumplí los veinte, pero no tengo dudas al respecto. Resultó ser cierto lo que dicen de los colegios privados y los dormitorios de chicos...

—Si ese fuera el caso, James y Peter no estarían casados, y yo no, uhm...

—Puedes decirlo, Moony. Tus días de experimentar se terminaron.

—De hecho... —Remus experimentó un súbito momento de vergüenza como no le ocurría en años. Al fin y al cabo entre familia y amigos cercanos no era ningún secreto su bisexualidad, pero siempre estaban presentes los nervios ante personas nuevas—. Soy bisexual.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¿Te molesta?

—Vamos, Moony —dijo Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sería hipócrita de mi parte si así fuera.

—Ya, pero siempre puede resultar una sorpresa. Especialmente cuando saben de Teddy y... Como sea. Es quien soy y no pienso disculparme ante nadie por eso.

—Entonces no lo hagas —dijo Sirius moviendo su mano debajo de la de Remus, de tal manera que acabaron entrelazando sus dedos y compartiendo un momento de absoluto entendimiento.

—No es así como pensé que terminaría esta charla pendiente entre los dos —dijo Remus al cabo de unos minutos, de pronto en total calma del instante que vivían y de ellos dos como individuos.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Faltó drama y grandes gestos, pero supongo que después de los treinta y con un hijo pequeño son pocas las fuerzas y complicada la elección de dónde gastarlas. Con todo... —Remus dio un último apretón a los dedos de Sirius antes de soltarlo y dejarle ir—. Me alegra que habláramos.

—Igual a mí.

—Te amaba, ¿ok? No lo dije entonces porque… Uf.

—Porque el miedo al rechazo era abrumado —completó Sirius aquella idea—. Lo sé, conozco bien ese sentimiento.

—¿No te preguntas alguna vez cuán diferente pudiera haber sido si...?

—Antes lo hacía a diario, ahora...

—Hemos madurado, Padfoot —bromeó Remus con él—. Y no es malo no habernos estancado en el pasado.

—¿Igual que no lo fue abrir viejas heridas y hablar al respecto?

—Para nada. Era una conversación que teníamos pendiente, ¿o no?

—Correcto.

En un acuerdo implícito para el cual se sentían preparados después de quince años, Remus y Sirius se encontraron a la mitad del camino de un beso corto pero significativo, sin atisbo de lengua o ninguna sensualidad, pero que era el cierre a su gran historia de amor. Que llegaba tarde, pero no tanto como para no apreciarlo como una oportunidad de sanar.

Luego vaciaron el resto de sus copas en un nuevo brindis por la amistad, y se despidieron por la noche con un abrazo y un último beso.

Que para cuestiones prácticas, en realidad no fue el último, sino el primero de muchos otros diferentes que estaban por venir.

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (22-Jul)/Sin comentarios (05-Ago).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius definitivamente quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con Remus, pero además sabe que tiene que incluir a Teddy o sale perdiendo. ¿Apuestan porque todo termina feliz entre él y Remus o...?


	4. 4.- Luna llena.

**4.- Luna llena.**

Ponerle un punto y aparte a la historia que desde quince años atrás los tenía atados contribuyó a que entre Remus y Sirius los restos de animosidad entre ambos por fin se evaporaran y de una vez por todas pudieran empezar desde cero.

Pese a que a la mañana siguiente después de su charla Remus despertó con una ligera jaqueca por el vino, también fue capaz de ignorarla cuando encontró un mensaje donde Sirius invitaba a Teddy (y a él si quería unírseles) al parque con Harry. El plan era llevar a cabo un picnic y salir, porque si bien hacía frío, por una vez no soplaba el viento ni llovía. Así que Remus aceptó esa invitación... Y muchas otras más que llegaron después.

Durante los últimos meses de ese año y los que le siguieron, se volvió habitual para Remus y Sirius salir juntos a innumerables lugares; a veces con Teddy, a veces sin él, pero siempre disfrutando su compañía mutua como antes de la charla les había resultado casi imposible por la incomodidad de un pasado romántico en común.

—¿Debería sentirme celoso de sus citas? —Comentó James en febrero, en una de sus cenas de los jueves—. A este plazo seré reemplazado como el mejor amigo de los dos.

—¿Quién dice que no lo fuiste ya? —Replicó Sirius con sorna.

—Esto es venganza por las salidas que cancelaste para pasar tus viernes y sábados en la noche con Lily —dijo en cambio Remus, disfrutando de la expresión sorprendida de James.

—¡No es justo! La estaba conquistando, y era crucial conseguirlo o... ¡O Harry no habría nacido!

—Supongo que es una razón válida, ¿eh, Harry? —Bromeó Sirius con el niño, sentado a su lado y divertido por la charla de los adultos.

—Si tienes que agradecer a algo el nacimiento de Harry —intervino Lily con aspereza, pero también las comisuras de los labios curvadas en una media sonrisa—, que sea al paquete de condones baratos que compraste en oferta y que se rompieron uno tras otro.

—¿Qué es un condón? —Preguntó Teddy al lado de Remus, y éste se ahogó con el trozo de papá cocida que tenía en la boca.

—Un globo —dijo Sirius con soltura.

—Ahhh...

—Por favor no hablemos de eso —pidió Remus tras darse unas palmaditas en el pecho y pasar el resto de su comida con sorbos de agua—. Quiero ahorrarme esa charla por al menos diez años.

—No sé, en nuestra generación los chicos de quince ya eran bastante precoces —dijo Sirius con un brillo especial en los ojos que Remus supo interpretar a la perfección—. Más te valdría empezar antes.

«Oh, si lo sabrás... Si lo sabremos…», pensó Remus, pues incluso en Hogwarts con la vigilancia constante de sus profesores y prefectos, los alumnos se las ingeniaban para tener toda clase de roces y placer con el sexo opuesto. Y con el propio también. Remus lo confirmaba desde su experiencia particular, pues recordaba los besos que había compartido en los primeros años con algunas alumnas de su casa, y después con Sirius (y más) sin que ningún adulto responsable pudiera intervenir.

Había resultado curioso cómo para su caso _la charla_ por parte de sus padres (su padre en realidad, su madre se había refugiado en la cocina para no estar presente) se dio un año después de la partida de Sirius, cuando por entonces Remus ya tenía claro cómo evitar un embarazo con las chicas y cuidarse para que su secreto no saliera a la luz con los chicos.

Decidido a no imaginar a su hijo de cinco años en esa tipo de situaciones (sobre todo porque en sus planes estaba enviarlo a Hogwarts), Remus aprovechó la charla de Lily sobre los Weasley para cambiar de tema y no atormentarse sobre lo que no podía controlar, y casi lo había conseguido del todo al final de la velada cuando él y Sirius tuvieron un momento en la cocina sirviendo gelatina de postre y éste lo llevó por el camino de la memoria.

—Deberías hablar con Teddy de eso.

—¿Eso? —Inquirió Remus con una ceja alzada.

—Sexo. Hace un par de semanas Harry me preguntó por qué sus padres no le habían dado todavía un hermanito, y Teddy escuchó todo con la misma atención de una esponja: Quizá no entendió la información, pero sí la absorbió.

Remus suspiró. —No me sorprendería si de pronto me pregunta cómo nacen los bebés. Hace años tuvimos esa charla en versión reducida, con la bendita cigüeña de por medio porque apenas tenía tres años, pero supongo que esa mentira ya no colará...

—Sólo sé honesto. Sin morbo y malicia, los críos tienden a no complicarse la vida de la misma manera en que lo hacen los adultos.

—Supongo que es una opción —concedió Remus, antes de juntos llevar la charola con los postres y repartirla entre el resto de los asistentes a esa cena.

Después Remus buscó una noche de esa semana para tener la tan temida charla con Teddy (una versión apropiada a su edad, por supuesto) y éste lo asombró al estar más enterado del tema de lo que le daba crédito y además lanzarle una pregunta para la que no estaba preparado:

—¿Si tú y Sirius son novios puedo llamarlo papá?

Remus intentó mantenerse tranquilo. —Sirius y yo no somos novios, Teddy.

El pequeño niño hundió los hombros. —Oh. ¿Pero van a serlo? ¿Como en la tele?

Por decencia, Remus se tragó la palabrota que tenía en labios al comprender al instante a qué se refería Teddy.

Hacía cosa de un año atrás, Remus había estado saliendo más o menos en serio con Benjy Fenwick, un colega del departamento de matemáticas, y llegado el momento de dar pasos importantes en su relación, lo había presentado ante Teddy como su novio.

Bendita fuera la inocencia infantil, porque Teddy se lo había tomado con absoluta naturalidad, y en gran medida era gracias a un programa infantil que pasaban en la televisión, donde una niña llamada Maddy vivía toda clase de aventuras en compañía de sus dos mamás y sus dos papás. El show había sido tema de debate, controversia y especulación en Inglaterra, con padres que lo apoyaban y otros que lo querían fuera del aire, y Remus había sido del primer tipo en beneficio suyo y de Teddy. Al final Las Aventuras de Maddy se habían quedado en programación y había prospecto de más temporadas, en tanto que el asunto con Benjy Fenwick había perdido la chispa igual que un refresco sin tapón el gas. Remus no había echado mucho de menos a Benjy en el plano romántico, y mucho menos Teddy como potencial a un segundo padre, pero desde entonces había hecho la pregunta con regularidad, y había obligado a Remus a cuestionarse si acaso no se había apresurado con todo ese asunto de exponer su bisexualidad ante su hijo.

—Teddy —atrajo Remus la atención de su pequeño—, Sirius y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿ok?

Su hijo se mostró renuente. —¡Pero Sirius es como tú, papá! ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro!

—Hay más en juego que eso —explicó Remus—. Es necesario ser similares en otras áreas, y no sólo si nos gustan o no los hombres.

Un poco enfurruñado, Teddy resopló. —Pero a mí me gusta Sirius para papá.

Remus le acarició los rizos que eran idénticos a los suyos. —¿Y por qué no un tío? El tío Padfoot, igual que Harry.

Teddy refunfuñó, y aunque Remus consiguió desviar su atención a otros asuntos, sabía que no era lo último que escucharía del tema.

Remus se decidió de una vez por todas a aclarar con James el pasado oculto que había mantenido con Sirius cuando éste le dedicó una de sus muy elocuentes miradas luego de que le contó cómo él y Sirius de nueva cuenta habían tenido una cena en su casa.

—¿Así que una cita?

—No, Prongs —dijo Remus con calma—. No una cita. Teddy estaba ahí.

—Ah...

Si así lo hubiera preferido, Remus pudiera haberlo dejado ir. Simplemente aceptar ese “ah” tan solapado como parte del acuerdo tácito que como amigos compartían, pero algo en su interior se reveló ante aquella noción. Que por todo lo que le era sagrado, creía que ya había llegado el momento de hablar con sinceridad.

—Quita esa cara de ignorancia —dijo Remus con tintes de sarcasmo—. Sirius me lo contó.

A favor de James, al menos no intentó hacerse el que no sabía de qué le hablaban.

—Ah, ok.

—Basta con los “ah”, tan sólo... ¡Ah! —Exclamó Remus, rompiendo su propia regla—. Di lo que sea.

—Ustedes dos claramente están hechos el uno para el otro.

—¡Eso no, Prongs!

James frunció las cejas, y en un gesto característico suyo cuando estaba molesto, se subió las gafas sobre su nariz utilizando el dedo medio.

—No sé qué más quieres que te diga. Mentir no es mi fuerte.

—Nuestra jefa de casa no opinaría lo mismo.

—Ya, pero eso fue hace más de diez años, y desde nuestra graduación en Hogwarts he cambiado —replicó James, que después le dio unas palmaditas a Remus en la espalda—. Vamos, Moony. Sé honesto, y no conmigo si no te apetece todavía, pero contigo mismo porque te lo mereces... Esas citas que tienes con Sirius-...

—No son citas —rebatió Remus con acaloramiento—. Tan sólo cenamos, y Teddy está ahí.

—¿Y después?

—Erm, Teddy se va a la cama y Sirius y yo-...

—¡Oh!

—No seas idiota —le reprendió Remus—. Nosotros sólo hablamos, y erm...

—¿Sabes que hablo con Sirius de estas cosas, verdad? Estoy bastante enterado de los pormenores.

—Ok, nos hemos besado un par de veces, pero no es nada serio.

—Con Sirius todo es _serio_ —enfatizó James la vieja broma que incluso con todos los años transcurridos seguía corriendo fuerte en su grupo de amigos—. Mi punto es: La atracción es mutua y tiene potencial, así que... ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? No cuenta del todo como segunda oportunidad, así que juega a tu favor, ¿no?

La frase “Porque ya falló una vez y no tiene sentido cometer los mismos errores” nació en el cerebro de Remus y murió incluso antes de llegar a su boca. Al fin y al cabo, su no-relación con Sirius implicaba un no-rompimiento que anulaba sus argumentos. En su lugar ambos habían tenido un momento, que por tecnicidades duró algo así como cuatro meses, y al que después le habían tenido que poner final. Pero ya lo habían charlado, y las viejas heridas del pasado por fin habían cicatrizado, así que era tiempo de intentar cosas nuevas.

—Ustedes ya no son los mismos de hace quince años —le recordó James con suavidad, casi como si pudiera leer su mente—. Y si lo ves desde esa perspectiva, darse una oportunidad ahora es muy diferente a lo que hicieron cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts.

—No creo que sea una buena idea... —Se excusó Remus, pues en su opinión tanto le había costado superar al Sirius Black de quince años que volver a caer por ese otro que ahora tenía treinta y uno sería el fin de su misma existencia. Una vida no le alcanzaría para superar esos sentimientos y...

—Piénsalo —le conminó James, que a pesar de sus elevadas dioptrías y gafas gruesas, veía y apreciaba más de lo que le daban crédito en su grupo de amigos.

A regañadientes, Remus así lo hizo.

Los meses se escurrieron entre los dedos de Remus como si nada. Pronto era su cumpleaños, y en lo que parecía apenas un chasquido de dedos, el de Teddy. En ambas celebraciones estuvo Sirius presente como invitado, pero también como compañía exclusiva para cuando en lo primero llevó a Remus a cenar a un restaurante tan caro que no exponía sus precios en el menú, y en lo segundo rentó para Teddy una tarde completa un área de juegos para que diera rienda suelta a sus energías.

En ambas ocasiones le dedicó James a Remus uno de sus patentadas miradas de ‘yo-sé-lo-que-pasa-aquí’ que éste optó ignorar con su igual de efectiva mueca de ‘no-me-molestes-Prongs’ que al menos consiguió aplacar la tormenta que se gestaba en su grupo de amigos.

Sirius mientras tanto no dio muestras de ir más lejos de los besos que él y Remus compartían en sus cenas semanales (a veces más de una), y sólo cuando ya se encontraban frente a la puerta para despedirse. Remus habría querido iniciar un contacto más cercano, pero ya fuera por nervios o llano miedo, se guardó las manos y la proposición de pasar a su recámara para un después mejor conocido como nunca. Y no fue el único. Sirius también dio muestras de estar ansioso por una invitación de ese tipo o buscar cualquier excusa para quedarse a pasar la noche, pero por razones que ambos compartían, nunca se concretó nada.

No fue sino hasta junio cuando las vacaciones de verano comenzaron y Teddy salió de la escuela que la situación entre ellos volvió a tomar un nuevo cariz.

Para entonces Remus estaba resignado a que su vida amorosa se reduciría a esos besos ocasionales con Sirius y moriría en soledad una vez que Teddy fuera mayor y se mudara, pero entonces fue por casualidad su hijo quien le diera la señal que estaba buscando para dar un paso al frente y asumir su destino.

—Papá... —Dijo Teddy con modorra, ya en cama e interrumpiendo el cuento que Remus le leía.

—¿Sí, Teddy?

—Ya sé por qué el tío Prongs y el tío Padfoot te llaman Moony.

Remus cerró despacio el libro en su regazo, y expectante contuvo la respiración.

—¿Crees que yo también tenga una mancha así? Intenté buscármela en la ducha...

Lentamente, Remus soltó el aire de sus pulmones y buscó con toda su fuerza de voluntad fuerza para responder sin entrar en pánico.

—No, no la tienes, Teddy. Yo nací con ella.

—Ya veo.

Buscando cómo lanzar aquella pregunta que le carcomía, Remus recibió de su hijo la respuesta precisa.

—Sirius tiene una pintura que se llama Moony, uhm, y me dijo que eras tú, pero no sabía si creerle porque...

«Te mataré, Sirius Black, juro que lo haré», pensó Remus al imaginarse la clase de pintura que era, porque en efecto, Remus se había ganado su apodo por una mancha que tenía en el cuerpo. Precisamente en el glúteo derecho. Y que sólo Sirius había visto de cerca. Para el resto de sus amigos, era Moony porque Sirius había empezado a llamarlo así y el apodo se quedó para la posteridad.

—¿Puedo ver tu mancha, papá?

—Mejor en otra ocasión.

—Mmm, ok.

Remus quiso preguntar más respecto a la pintura que Teddy hizo mención, pero en su lugar esperó a que el niño se durmiera y después le escribió a Sirius un mensaje.

“¿Qué historia es esa de una pintura llamada ‘Moony’ entre tu colección?”, redactó Remus un mensaje que fue una versión refinada del barullo de pensamientos que cruzaban por ese momento su mente, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

“Veo que Teddy te lo ha contado...”, seguido de: “¿Recuerdas que te llamé mi musa? Porque iba en serio con eso.”

Remus se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y con el estómago hecho nudos, después escribió una petición para ver dicha pintura.

Que independientemente de lo que Sirius tuviera en mente para su exposición, Remus se negaría formar parte de ella.

Remus encontró y a la vez no aquello que su desbocada imaginación había creado como una posibilidad cuando Teddy mencionó su mancha en forma de luna como elemento estelar.

—Si prefieres que esta pieza no forme parte de la exposición, lo entenderé —dijo Sirius a su lado, la expresión compungida y unas gotas de pintura esparcidas debajo del ojo izquierdo—, pero...

En silenciosa contemplación, Remus no dio ningún veredicto mientras contemplaba el enorme cuadro dividido en cuatro partes donde inequívocamente aparecía un cuerpo humano en diferentes posiciones, y en cada una de ellas revelaba una mancha en forma de luna durante sus cuatro fases.

—Explícame este concepto —pidió Remus, por fin apartando los ojos del cuadro—, por favor.

—Entonces necesitaremos una taza de té —sugirió Sirius, y juntos fueron a sentarse en su sofá doble con dos tazas y el vapor ascendiendo como única barrera.

—Soy yo, ¿correcto? —Corroboró Remus, aunque era imposible pensar algo más cuando la mancha en forma de luna era la señal que buscaba.

—Correcto. Pero no es lo que piensas, y... ¿Estás molesto, Moony?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Y todavía me llamas Moony!

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer y-...

—Está bien, Padfoot —le interrumpió Remus—. No pasa nada. Es sólo que... Ha resultado impresionante verme a mí mismo de esa manera.

—Ya antes te había dibujado.

—Ya, pero no a esa escala, con esos detalles, tan... reconocible. —Remus aspiró hondo—. ¿Por qué?

Un tanto aturdido por la pregunta, Sirius se soltó el pelo que llevaba recogido en una coleta y se pasó los dedos por los largos mechones antes de encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

—Creo que ambos sabemos por qué... Ese es un cuadro en el que he trabajado por años, ¿sabes? La obra de una vida si quieres llamarlo así, o de media vida si tomamos en consideración los quince años que me ha tomado darle forma.

Con mil preguntas por abordar, Remus se lanzó por la más boba. —¿Y tenía qué aparecer mi trasero en posición estelar para cumplirlo?

Sirius se atrevió a sonreír. —Bueno... El público no merecía menos que la verdad. Y en ese caso, tenía que ser honesto en la localización de esa mancha, ¿o no?

Sufriendo de los estragos de un rubor que le invadió el rostro, el cuello y las orejas, Remus rememoró sus primeras veces con Sirius tras la privacidad de sus cortinas de dosel. Los dos inexpertos y nerviosos, pero también con deseo de buscar placer en el cuerpo del otro. En esas exploraciones, Sirius había dado con la mancha de Remus comentando que tenía forma de luna, llamándolo Moony, y besando su glúteo sin parar a cada oportunidad. Insistiendo incluso en bajarle los pantalones en los lugares más inhóspitos del castillo con tal de conseguir su propósito.

—Debes de saber que ya no es luna en cuarto creciente —dijo Remus con cierto tono de orgullo—. Hace un par de años por fin se convirtió en una luna llena.

Lenta pero segura, la mancha que había comenzado desde su nacimiento como un contorno perfectamente circular y apenas con una porción iluminada en blanco, se había ido rellenando hasta que por fin a sus treinta era una luna perfectamente reconocible.

Sirius se pasó lenta y deliberadamente la lengua por el labio inferior. —¿Crees que...? ¿Podría verla?

—¿Para cotejarla con tu pintura? —Le chanceó Remus a ser honesto.

—También por el gusto de su contemplación —finiquitó Sirius, que hizo a un lado su té y el de Remus, y se lanzó en pos de sus labios.

Y Remus lo dejó hacer.

La transición entre no estar juntos y estarlo fue similar a sus años en colegio, con Sirius pasando la noche con Remus y saliendo temprano en las mañanas antes de que Teddy se despertara, compartiendo salidas a solas que se negaban a llamar citas, y en general manteniendo un perfil bajo por el cual sus amigos no se dieron ni por enterados.

Remus creía poder seguir así por tiempo indefinido, pero a diferencia de su yo de adolescencia, a la marca de los seis meses de esa situación se sentó a hablar con Sirius al respecto y juntos acordaron compartir la feliz noticia de su emparejamiento lo antes posible.

Para bien o para mal, la fecha coincidió con la exposición que Sirius tenía prospectada a presentar, y la gran revelación se llevó a cabo horas antes del evento, con una botella de champagne que él descorchó antes de retirar la sábana de su obra cumbre y revelar el cuadro que Remus viera en su estudio la noche en que decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad.

Sin proponérselo, James se atragantó con el champagne, y fue necesario que Lily le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda para hacer que volviera a respirar con normalidad.

—No te hagas el sorprendido, Prongs —le dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa—. Sabías lo que sentía por Remus.

—Ya, pero... —James se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Hay una enorme diferencia entre saberlo porque me lo has contado y... ¡Esto!

El cuadro, que en lo absoluto era pornográfico, sí contaba con altas dosis de erotismo donde Remus era el modelo central. Bueno, Remus en segundo término frente a su mancha con forma de luna, y que de pronto Peter comprendió en su significado.

—Ya veo. Moony...

—¿Moony? —Inquirió James con las cejas arqueadas.

—Moony —señaló Sirius la mancha, que en cada recuadro aparecía más y más completa hasta en el último ser una diminuta luna.

—¡Moony! —Comprendió James, y después rompió a reír en una carcajada.

—Cualquiera diría que ha hecho el descubrimiento del siglo —dijo Lily con burla, que estaba al tanto de la historia porque ella una vez había tenido que aplicarle a Remus una inyección y por su cuenta concluyó que esa mancha parecía una luna.

—En todo caso —atrajo Sirius una vez más la atención de los presentes—, Remus y yo estamos juntos, esta vez y con toda la suerte, para siempre. Además...

—Oh, juro que no es mi idea —masculló Remus cubriéndose los ojos con una mano en gesto avergonzado—. Yo intenté disuadirlo...

—Ya que Remus ha sido mi musa para esta exposición... —Sirius sonrió al señalar la pequeña plaquita que indicaba el nombre de la pintura: “Las fases de la luna (en el trasero de Remus John Lupin).”

James volvió a reír a carcajadas, lo mismo Peter, en tanto que Lily fue capaz de darle sus condolencias a Remus antes de ella también sucumbir a la risa.

—Al menos puedes presumir que tu nombre completo es parte de una obra de arte...

Con una sonrisa cansada por el largo trecho que habían recorrido juntos para llegar a ese punto, Remus se giró hacia Sirius y compartió con él un gesto de adoración absoluta.

—¿Sabes que te amo y por eso te permito hacer esto, verdad?

—Lo sé, Moony, lo sé —confirmó Sirius con arrobo en sus facciones—, y no te imaginas cuán agradecido estoy por ello.

—Y que sólo te permitiré hacer esto dos veces más antes de enojarme —agregó Remus, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que algunos de los cuadros que Sirius conservaba en su estudio lo mantenían como su modelo, y eran del mismo calibre que la pieza central en la exposición de hoy.

—Aw, ¿sólo dos más?

—Compórtate, Padfoot —le riñó Remus, que con todo no rechazó los avances de Sirius para abrazarlo y plantarle un beso frente a sus amigos.

El primero en sus más de treinta años de vida, pero definitivamente no el último.

_Too young, too dumb_

_To know things like love_

_Too young, too dumb_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Ghost of You_

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahí lo tienen, el plan perfecto de Sirius donde se gana a Teddy, a Remus, y de paso monta una exposición que le da nombre al fic. ¿Veían venir que era tan literal el asunto de 'Las fases de la luna (en el trasero de Remus John Lupin)' o creyeron que el título era nada más porque sí? *Risas*  
> En todo caso, llegamos al final y como siempre me gustaría conocer su opinión del fic, de la pareja, de lo que quieran~ :D Cada palabra me alienta a escribir más.  
> Graxie por leer hasta aquí~!

**Author's Note:**

> So... Igual que las fases de la luna, este fic tendrá 4 capítulos que espero les gusten :)


End file.
